Mist Past
by Vetto
Summary: My Frsit Stry Juge lightly plz.


Lying there in his capsule, all he could do was remember. Remember the horror of his life and the tragic murder he was charged with. He remembered deep, back to how it all started. " He is done, master Sigma." Doppler grinned. "He is not as powerful as Zero, but he's strong enough to kill X." Sigma grinned as well. "Excellent! What is his name?" Doppler looked at the reploid on the table for a moment. "His armor is gray, like a fog. That's it, will call him FOG!" Sigma looked at Doppler. "You're an idiot, you know that? We shall call him Mist." Mist slowly rose and he looked around the area, seeing the gray walls and a monitor showing his power, then he looked at Sigma. "What is my function?" Sigma grinned and set his hand on Mist's shoulder. "Your function is to kill Zero and X and all who oppose me." Mist rose to his feet, then he hears an explosion. "X is here already! Mist get out there and fight for us!" Mist nodded, then ran out to the battlefield and saw X. Mist blinked in wonder while X took a step back in horror as Mist looked up see Sigma. "Hello, X. I have your friend here and he's not happy how you left him to die." Mist blinked, wondering how he could have died if he never lived until today. Suddenly, the wall exploded and Mist saw Zero's shot hit him as he fell and as his power was going down last words he heard were, "No copy is as strong as me!" The next time he awoke, he saw Gate looking him in the eyes. "Amazing, you were able to bring back this copy of Zero, Shark." Metal Shark player turned, nodding. "Yes I'm quite amazed I did it, too." Mist looked around. "Where is master Doppler?" Gate raised a brow. "Doppler? He's been dead for fifty years." Mist growled. "That's impossible, I just saw him five minutes ago!" Gate looked at Shark. "Mist is it? It's been fifty years since you were killed by Zero." Mist growled again and hit gate away. Rising to his feet, Mist noticed that his armor was now black and he brought his hands to his face, feeling a helmet, a mouth guard, then a visor. "What did you do to me?!" Gate rose, rubbing his face from the blow. "We had to upgrade you a little. You were too old to bring back without upgrades." Mist rose and he looked at his body. He felt much stronger and he grabbed Gate, lifting him. "Who knocked me offline?!" Mist held Gate up by the neck. "Z..Zero.." Mist dropped him and walked out of the building as he heard Gate yelling at Shark, "He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get revenge!" Mist approached a dome where he saw Zero fighting off weak Maverick units, and then he walked forward. "ZERO!!" Zero turned toward Mist. "Sigma tried to copy me again! You'll lose just like the other one did!" Zero charged at his double, but Mist successfully blocked with his saber. Zero raised his foot and kicked Mist backward. Mist flipped back up and ran toward Zero, stabbing his saber in Zero arm, grinning at the pain before feeling a gush of pain himself. Mist felt a saber go through his abdomen and Zero grinned. "Face it you'll never be as strong as the original." Zero kicked Mist and stabbed him again. Mist growled and threw a bulb to the ground, blinding Zero. Mist then ran off into the forest, trying to get away but being vastly weakened, he began to lose consciousness. He fell to the ground, badly damaged, as he looked up see a woman. Her eyes showed worry as everything went black. He awoke in a bed and he rose up to take a quick look around, but the woman pushed him back down. "You need to rest, you almost died." Mist looked at the woman as she sat back down. He looked around the house and he could see the white walls with many pictures of people hanging from them as he slowly sat up again. "Why did you help me?" The women looked at Mist. "You were hurt. If I hadn't helped, you would have died." Mist nodded. "Yes, but you're not gaining anything for doing this, so why do it at all?" The women raised a brow at Mist. "I did it because you needed the help. It's called showing kindness. Mist's visor went red for a moment. "Kindness? I don't believe I know the definition." The woman looked shocked at Mist as she extended her hand. Well, maybe I can teach you. My name is Terra. Mist looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it. "My name is Mist." Over the months, Terra taught Mist how to show mercy and the meaning of kindness, all the while Mist began to fall in love with Terra. One day, however... "Hey, Terra! Come here, you've got to see this!" Terra walked out of the house, going to Mist. "What is it, Mist?" Mist pulled back some bushes, showing a stream with fire flies all around. Terra gasped at its beauty. "Mist it's lovely." Mist smiled, then he heard some footsteps. "There he is!" Buster fire could be heard as he pushed Terra to the ground. "There's the Maverick! Get him!" Mist growled and stood up, taking his saber out. "Terra stay down!" Mist ran into the battle, cutting the first Maverick Hunter's head off, then the others turned and fired. "DIE!!" The shots hit Mist, but he killed two more Hunters as one came running up. "TRY TO STAND UP TO THIS!" The Hunter kneeled and fired a plasma cannon at Mist but Terra jumped in the way. "MIS." Mist's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. He held up Terra, seeing a hole in her stomach. ".Terra.. Terra.. TERRA!!!" Mist held her body close as Bludd Wolf walked from the forest, growling. "You bastard. You had to kill that human, as well? And how dare you try to make it look like my men did it? You will pay dearly for this!" Mist growled, full of rage, and charged at Bludd, but was easily over powered and Bludd knocked Mist unconscious. He was sentenced to remain in that capsule until the end of the time, but he kept thinking to himself, "I will get out of here and I will have my revenge!" 


End file.
